The Queen's Consort
by Hawkflight7
Summary: It's her childhood companion, meant to stay by her side for eternity. Even if it needs to crawl through a mass of titans to get to her. Some sort of sequel to Babykuma.
**The Queen's Consort: The Witching Hour**

 **Summary: It's her childhood companion, meant to stay by her side for eternity. Even if it needs to crawl through a mass of titans to get to her. Some sort of sequel to Babykuma.**

 **I had to make actual adventures with Babykuma, okay? I mean, he said he wouldn't gnaw on my arm if I wrote this, but he's still doing it anyway! So please read and review, maybe we can appease the plushie kuma together.**

Sasha couldn't sleep, and she knew for a fact that it was because of that plushie of Krista's. With its creepy half grin directed at her even now; that odd shaped red eye staring into her back. As if it was going to throw a spear of lightning from that very eye into her back.

The feeling that she was being watched was just that intense. If she thought about it rationally she should be able to just chalk it up to the ever looming threat of the titans outside the walls, but even with everyone sleeping she was sure someone - _something_ \- was watching her. Which was totally crazy. To think an inanimate object was watching her, but from the first time she saw that thing she had felt a shiver run through her whole body. If the thing didn't look so intimidating - and if Krista didn't absolutely _adore_ the freaky bear - she would have attempted to chuck it out the window; but something told her even if she put the thing in a meat grinder it would haunt her until she was dead if she ever tried it.

So she was stuck in bed, trying to go to sleep with the overwhelming feeling like it was right _behind_ her. Again, something that wasn't possible. When Sasha had climbed into bed she distinctly remembered seeing the plushie bear on Krista's bed. It was just because it had been facing her own bed that she couldn't sleep. Usually it faced the wall with Krista, but tonight her fellow soldier-in-training had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

She shifted in her bed, her left calf slipping out from the cocoon of sheets she had wrapped around herself to feel a soft fluffy fabric that vaguely resembled the shape of a paw as it _pressed_ down on her calf.

With a shriek Sasha shot up into a sitting position, groaning a second later when her head hit the underside of the bunk bed above her. It didn't matter that it had cut off her scream before she could wake everyone in the barracks, though. She could already hear the rustling of sheets as those in her room got up.

A second later the light was flicked on, the single bulb flickering for a moment and nearly causing Sasha to scream again as she spotted the very bear that had been tormenting her - she swore to all three Goddesses that was the undeniable truth - on the floor, as if it had fallen off of Krista's bed. "B-bear!" She jabbed a finger at it as she did her best to keep her voice lowered, but convey that she was still screaming effectively.

Her roommates might think she's crazy for accusing a teddy bear of all things for 'waking' her, but it would be just _horrible_ if Shadis came in right now and learned she was scared of an inanimate object. No matter how creepy looking it was.

"What?" Ymir leaned over the rails of the bed above her. Upon seeing the bear though she merely sighed. "Krista. Your bear fell off the bed and frightened Sasha, _again_."

"It's the first time!" Sasha insisted quickly, covering her mouth a second later. Crap, she hadn't tried to keep her voice down just then. Her gaze flickered to the door, just waiting for Shadis to come in and ask who was causing such a racket at this time of night, or - if there had to be anyone - Annie from the next room over.

"It's just a teddy bear." Mikasa said, about to turn the light off when Sasha began waving her arms dramatically.

"But I felt it," she fought to keep her voice lowered now as her attention was redirected to the malicious bear. "It's paw was on my leg, it was just over here."

Mikasa gave her a look that spoke of just how she was going to kill Sasha if she kept up with this 'nonsense.'

"And then it mysteriously appeared over by Krista's bed where it fell off, right?" Ymir asked from above, lips twisted into a little grin of her own. Sasha was sure the older girl was a sadist at this point. Especially since she had totally taken credit for getting her off the field that first night and into the barracks, as if the only person she had seen before collapsing wasn't Krista.

A goddess; with a demonic teddy bear. "I kicked it. That's how it got over there."

"You kicked Babykuma?" At the sound of Krista's concerned voice as she looked over her plushie for any indication of such unspeakable abuse Sasha stuttered out an apology. But Krista just smiled at her, and Sasha wasn't too sure what about the plushie had frightened her in the first place. "It's okay. Even if you did really kick him there's no tears."

"Good," she said with a relieved sigh. A second later Sasha was wondering why she was suddenly concerned about a teddy bear that might just have tried to kill her not too long ago.

"Go back to sleep," Mikasa said, turning off the lights just as Krista wrapped her arms around her bear.

Sasha stared at it in the darkness, as she was sure it was staring just as intently at her even now as Mikasa climbed back up into the bunk above Krista's bed. In seconds the room fell into silence again, just the sounds of steady breathing as Sasha's eyes adjusted to the small streams of moonlight that came through the window.

In a few more minutes she would swear on her death bed if necessary that she had seen a red glint in that lightning bolt eye. Then in the next moment that glint grew, covering the eye in an eerie red glow that highlighted the white fur on it's left side for just a second before it grew dark again.

Sasha let out a squeak, flipping over quickly and throwing the covers over her head as she shivered beneath them. She really hoped she wouldn't have to deal with that thing staring at her back for the rest of her cadet years. Everything that just happened before was bullshit. That bear had _moved_.

 **These little adventures will not be in order.**


End file.
